


Love Never Felt So Good

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, does this even count as a plot, just boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungyoun's different in the best possible way.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Love Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a longer ryeonseung fic right now but i got distracted and wrote this so have this for now <3

Seungwoo hates being cheesy.

Whenever he has to say anything lovey dovey to anyone, though he usually means it completely, his stomach lurches like he’s trying to force down a bite of food that tastes disgusting. His cheeks immediately heat up and he can’t lift his head from where he’s staring at the floor without shoving his face in his hands to hide his flustered expression. 

There’s no particular reason for it, no matter how hard he tries to connect the dots—it just makes him shy. Maybe it’s the vulnerability that comes with straight up telling someone how you feel, but he puts it down to the fact that he’s more of a physical affection kind of guy. An affectionate hair ruffle or spontaneous hug is his way of showing his friends how he feels about them. That’s good enough for him.

It’s not like that with Seungyoun, though. It never has been, Seungwoo realises one night when he’s resting with his head in his boyfriend’s lap, gazing up at him like he’s all the stars in the night sky combined and put into a museum to be admired and adored.

“You didn’t get the gig?” Seungyoun asks softly, looking back down at him with just as much love in his eyes.

Seungwoo shakes his head. His hair must mess up where it ruffles against Seungyoun’s thighs, because Seungyoun reaches down and smooths it before letting his hands tangle gently in the strands. It’s pointless, really, with the way his hands mess it up again, but Seungwoo appreciates it nonetheless, letting himself relax and his eyes fall shut. 

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Seungyoun’s eyebrows furrow, and that’s all Seungwoo needs to hear to sigh in defeat. “It’s not fair. I’ve heard _tonedeaf_ people in that venue. How can they turn down someone like you?”

Seungyoun is different in more ways than one. It’s true that he’s way more attractive than Seungwoo’s past boyfriends, along with louder and dumber (but also smarter—it’s a talent being both) and many other traits that originally had Seungwoo crushing on him, but it’s not those things that make him so different. It’s the way he knocks Seungwoo’s guard down like it was never there at all that can’t compare to anyone else that’s ever been in his life. 

Seungwoo who stuffs his emotions down his own throat until they’re far enough down to ignore, simply so he has time to help other people with their own instead. Seungwoo who will deny that he’s feeling hurt over and over and over no matter how many times someone asks because he doesn’t want to be a bother. It’s his problem, he can deal with it alone.

That’s not who he is with Seungyoun—the Seungwoo that lies in Seungyoun’s lap is a Seungwoo who isn’t scared to bare it all and let someone else share his burden, because that someone else is someone he’s wholeheartedly in love with. Someone he’d trust with his whole life in his hands, someone he knows wouldn’t leave him even if he was openly at breaking point, instead he’d hold his hand through it all. 

Seungyoun’s voice wraps around him like a safety blanket, even when they’re laced with bitterness from Seungwoo being turned down _again_. 

Seungwoo snorts, a small portion of the disappointment in him disappearing. “You’re exaggerating. If they let tonedeaf people perform then what does that make me?”

“An extremely talented man who’s too good for them,” Seungyoun says seriously, but the way his voice animatedly gets louder with rage makes Seungwoo laugh, turning over to shove his face in Seungyoun’s thigh momentarily. “Hey. I’m being serious.”

“I know. Thank you,” Seungwoo says with a fond smile. Seungyoun stays silent, massaging the side of Seungwoo’s head softly and letting the thumb of his other hand trace imaginary lines on his cheek. An opening. _Talk. It’s okay._ “It’s just frustrating.”

Seungyoun hums, not taking his eyes off Seungwoo’s. He looks so pretty like this, his gentle expression paired with the way his overgrown, still slightly damp from the shower hair flops clumsily in front of his face a deadly combination that makes Seungwoo’s heart stop. He almost forgets what he’s saying completely, but then the disappointment from the day makes his chest pang again.

“This is what, the 5th time I’ve been turned down?” Seungwoo gulps. “It just feels a little hopeless at this point. Like, maybe I should’ve listened to my parents and aimed for a normal job.”

“You’re doing what you love, that’s what matters,” Seungyoun says, and Seungwoo knows he means it. He holds just as much passion in his body that Seungwoo does, only Seungwoo’s goes towards singing and Seungyoun’s goes towards drawing. They’re struggling artists in their own way, and it’s not ideal, but it works. They work. “When you get your next gig, it’ll be at an even bigger venue and you’ll forget this even happened. And they’ll be stuck with their tonedeaf performers, so who’s really winning?”

Seungwoo rolls his eyes (fondly—the fond smile doesn’t seem to want to leave his lips), bringing his hand to meet one of Seungyoun’s. Their fingers tangle, and Seungyoun squeezes. “It’s okay,” he continues. “Just rest tonight and try again another day.”

“Okay. If you say so,” Seungwoo replies, feeling the tension leave his chest. The effect Seungyoun has on him never ceases to amaze him. “Wait.”

Seungyoun freezes like he’s waiting patiently. “Anything for you, baby.”

“Shut up.” Seungwoo attempts to lift himself on his elbows, craning his neck up with his lips puckered, but his neck clicks and he ends up rolling off Seungyoun’s lap onto the bed in pain instead. 

Seungyoun laughs, easing some of Seungwoo’s pain away. Not all of it, though—it still hurts real fucking bad. “What exactly were you trying to do?”

“ _Kiss you_ ,” Seungwoo says, burying his face into the sheets and rubbing his neck. “Am I that old? Are my bones that weak?”

Seungwoo hears Seungyoun mutter a “yes” and flails an arm around while he still isn’t looking, hoping it’ll get the job done and accidentally smack his boyfriend across the face.

Before said arm finds anything solid to make contact with, Seungwoo finds himself being forcefully rolled over onto his back. There’s an overgrown child hovering above him, expression smug like he’d caught him during a game of tag. 

“I have control now. Put your arm away.”

Seungwoo narrows his eyes and wriggles his arm free from where Seungyoun’s holding it against the bed. He attempts to bring it up to slap (lightly—truthfully, he could probably only manage a pat on his cheek without feeling so sorry that he almost cries) Seungyoun’s cheek in revenge, but Seungyoun catches his arm in the air. “Give up, old man.”

He tangles their hands together and drops them down to the bed, leaning down to connect their lips before Seungwoo can retaliate. The kiss is welcomed, so welcomed that Seungwoo makes a noise of pure happiness. 

Sometimes, Seungyoun’s weight on top of him, tongue in his mouth and hands roaming his face and hair, very clearly in control, makes him want more, want to arch his back and beg the younger to move his lips somewhere else. But sometimes, like today, the weight and the lack of distance between them is just another piece of evidence that Seungyoun is his safety blanket. It’s comforting and warm, stronger and more overwhelming than the memory of the bad day he had. 

Seungwoo accidentally bursts into a full grin and giggles after only a minute of kissing languidly. Seungyoun pulls back just a centimetre with an amused look on his face. “What?”

Seungwoo hates being cheesy, but not with Seungyoun. When he looks at Seungyoun, all the cheesy sentences he could think of flood into his mind with no shame or regret at all. 

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“While my tongue is literally down your throat?” Seungyoun says, his smile clear in his voice, diving back in for another kiss. “What could be that important?”

“Am I not allowed to think about how much I love you?” Seungwoo says, fake offended. “Maybe if you weren’t so good, I wouldn’t be so distracted.” 

Seungyoun grins so big that it’s almost blinding, eyes softening. “Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“Very much so.” Seungwoo replies. He pushes Seungyoun back down to kiss him again, slowing down the pace. He sighs out of nothing but contentment and bliss. 

“Me too. I’m thinking the same. About how much I love you.” Seungyoun whispers with a smirk like it’s a dark secret. It’s not—it’s been 3 years since Seungyoun finally got the courage to confess to him, 3 years of make out sessions similar to the one happening right now, but Seungwoo still feels just as many butterflies jumping in his stomach at the words.

“Cool. Kiss me _more_.” Seungwoo whines, and who is Seungyoun to turn his baby down? 

“You sleepy?” Seungyoun finally speaks up after a few more minutes, peppering kisses down Seungwoo’s jaw. Seungwoo nods, refusing to open his eyes.

“Yeah. Sorry. I can feel your hard-on against my thigh.” Seungwoo mutters casually, and Seungyoun jumps off his lap.

He coughs. “It’s okay. I can sort it out. Don’t worry. Hold on a second.” His voice cracks though as he waddles to the bathroom, leaving Seungwoo laughing with his eyes still closed. 

When he comes back, Seungwoo’s almost asleep, eyes just barely open to note when Seungyoun comes back in.

“You can’t fall asleep in the middle of the bed,” Seungyoun says. Seungwoo just groans in reply. “This is one of the times I wish I had a shorter boyfriend like I always dreamed of so I could carry him into bed _properly_.”

Seungwoo’s eyes shoot open at his words. “Hey. Would you trade me for a short boyfriend? Would Hangyul or Wooseok be better?”

Seungyoun pretends to consider until the names are mentioned, and then all he can do is gag. Seungwoo scoffs, pulling Seungyoun back on top of him. “I knew it. I can see it in the way you look at Hangyul.”

Seungyoun gags harder into Seungwoo’s shoulder. “I mean—I was hoping you wouldn’t notice…” He pulls his head up, sliding off Seungwoo to lie by his side and snuggle into him. “I can’t even joke about this. I’m gonna vomit.” 

“Please don’t vomit on me. I wanna cuddle.”

“ _Not in the middle of the bed_.” Seungyoun emphasises.

But Seungyoun is just as weak for Seungwoo as Seungwoo is for him. Not only does Seungwoo fall asleep in the middle of the bed, exhausted from today and just the thought of tomorrow, Seungyoun drops off (after watching Seungwoo sleep peacefully for a while) too, head resting on the olders chest with his leg swung over his waist. Neither of them need a blanket if they have each other. 

The next week starts with a bitter gust of wind, immediately causing Seungwoo’s nose to ache as soon as he steps out of the door. Seungyoun follows closely behind, hissing at the temperature. The tips of his ears are as red as a tomato already, and Seungwoo tries (and fails) to resist the urge to reach out and grab them. 

“Ow, your hands are _freezing._ ” Seungyoun exclaims, wincing and pulling away.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist. You look like a little elf.” Seungwoo says, but he’s not sorry at all, Seungyoun knows. Still, Seungwoo apologises by kissing as close to his ears as he can get without actually kissing his ears, following with a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“What was that for?”

“Just because. See you later.”

Seungwoo runs off at high speed, leaving no more time for questions. Seungyoun watches him go dumbly. They’re supposed to go grocery shopping _together._

The next week ends with a warm gust of wind that arrives with a certain someone busting through a door.

Seungyoun was right—Seungwoo does score an even bigger gig, and suddenly last weeks rejection doesn’t matter at all. And it’s a _festival,_ a local one that Seungwoo had gone to many times as a kid. A decent amount of people came yearly, and Seungwoo remembers liking most if not all of the artists that would perform.

He receives a call with the offer on a Sunday night, mouth falling open when he hears the name of the festival. “This isn’t…a call to reject me?”

“What?” The man says through the phone. He laughs when Seungwoo just croaks in reply. “No, no. You need to have more confidence in yourself. You’re very talented.”

“Ah,” Seungwoo shakes his head, then realises the man can’t see him. “No...I mean, thank you. I’d love to. I can definitely make it.” 

“Perfect.”

Seungyoun busts through the door then, filling the cold bathroom with a window open with the warm air from the rest of the house. Seungwoo immediately hushes him, and Seungyoun gestures hurriedly for him to put the phone on speaker.

Seungwoo does, watching Seungyoun’s expression as the man unravels more details about the gig. Before the phone call ends, Seungyoun silently kisses Seungwoo’s cheek and leaves the bathroom with a not so subtle wink (in fact, it’s extremely exaggerated and not attractive at all).

“Ah! Also,” The man begins just as Seungwoo was about to hang up. Seungwoo’s nervous hands fly away from the screen in panic incase he accidentally hangs up. “Tell the man that recommended you to us thank you again. We were lost for a last artist, and you’re a real gem.”

Without thinking, Seungwoo speaks. “Uh, yes. I will, thank you. Have a good night.”

It’s only when he puts the phone down and looks in the mirror that it hits him. _The man that recommended you to us_. _Seungyoun’s wink._

Cho Seungyoun. What did he do to deserve him?

**Author's Note:**

> i miss x1 (thank u for reading ❤️)


End file.
